To move on
by coffeewithcalum
Summary: "He didn't dare to look back at her; it was over. He had made up his mind, this was what he needed. If he couldn't have her, then he should at least actually try to move on" Set after Partners&Parachutes, but not in any other episode in specific. A little OOC.


**Okay so, this is a little weird for a few reasons. 1) This is my first story in English, so I am really sorry if I messed up with words. 2) I haven't write fanfiction in _years_ so... I'm sorry if this sucked.**

**I just _had _to write about Auslly. It's a shipping thing. I guess that if you _actually _like it, I could continue, but honestly, this is kind of a one-shot so... Yeah. **

**Please be honest. I appreciate all of your ****_constructive criticism._ Thankyou for everything.**

_-M _

* * *

Sometimes he really didn't understand women.

He liked to think he did, but really, he didn't. Like, at all. He didn't understand his mother, or Trish, or Kira, or Ally.

_Especially_ Ally.

Like, when she told him she just wanted them to be friends and they weren't ready for something else, he got it. What he didn't get was why she was upset every time he tried to flirt with a girl. _She_ was the one that broke it off between them. _She_ was the one that wanted to be just friends. _She_ was the one who acted like they never happened in the first place. _She_ was the one who had no right to be jealous.

She'd never said anything to him about his flirting but he _knew_ she wasn't happy with it. And every time he tried to get her to talk to him about it, she'd just look away from him and shake her head, nothing but an "it's okay, Austin" leaving her mouth.

So yes, he was _pissed_. He was pissed because he couldn't stand that look in her face. He was pissed because he just wanted to grab her, hug her, kiss her and erase that puppy face she made every time he tried to get a girl's number. And most of all, he was pissed because she had absolutely _no reason_ to be upset in the first place.

He loved her goddamit! If it was for him, he would've never broke it off. But God knows the only reason he did it was because she wanted him to, and everything she wanted, he gave it to her. Because he'd give everything up to make her happy.

Having this conversation right now, he knew that this... thing had to end. They either get back together and be happy and actually _try_ to be something more or stop this stupid game and move on with their lifes.

"I don't know what you're talk-"

"Don't you try to lie to me, Ally! You know what I'm talking about!" he almost yelled. And for the look on her face, he was right.

"Austin," she whispered, her voice cracking a little. "I don't understand why are we having this conversation. You know we're not together anymore it's-"

"That's exactly why we're having this conversation!" He was furious, his jaw tight. "We're not together anymore, _that's_ why you shouldn't be acting this way every _freaking_ time you see me with a girl!" He shouted, the wrinkles between his brows were now showing.

He was tired, _really_ _tired_ of this. Of her not telling him what she really wanted. Of him trying to move on. Of Trish and Dez telling them to grow up and get together already.

He was tired of them going in circles around their relationship.

"I love you, you know that" she finally said, sighing. "I just- I want to be with you, I really do-"

"**_But_**?"

"But, is this really what we should do? Is this the best for us? Is this... relationship, what you want for us?" she questioned out loud, her face showing the doubt in her voice. "The first time we tried, it was a disaster for both our careers and friendship. I'm afraid that, if we try again, it'll end up with them. Forever." The fear was clear in her. The unshed tears in her eyes were making him want to cry, too.

"Then what, Ally? We move on with our life's and ignore the fact that we love eachother?! Is that what you want us to do?!" He was fully shaking now. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. Betrayal. His eyes were showing everything he was feeling.

"No," she whispered, the tears flowing now on her face, "It's what we need to do. To save our friendship, our careers. It's the for the best, Austin" she tried to convince him, _herself_, that it was, indeed, the best.

"I don't believe you! I _**can't**_ believe you, Ally!" Red. He was seeing red. "I _love_ you! You can't possibly think this is the best without even trying!" He was angry, his breath was uneven, and the pain in his heart was getting bigger within every second that passed.

"But I do" she said firmly, still crying, but the determination in her was clear as crystal, "I do think this is the best. We'll try to move on and continue to be best friends and partners and everything will be **fine** again."

"_**Fine**_?!" He wanted to laugh, but the pain was too much, "Ally, we'll never be _**fine**_ again! It's _impossible_ now!"

Ally was frozen in her spot, the meaning of the words slowly sinking in.

"Wha-what are you trying to say?" her voice was barely a whisper and Austin's face was blank.

"I'm saying, it's over. At least, until we '_move on_'" he mocked, but his face was nothing but serious. He meant what he say. "I'll leave you alone, you'll leave me alone, and you won't have to worry about anything but your career. Jimmy can easily hire another songwriters."

_No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening_!

"Austin, no-" Ally felt like her heart was going to explode at any minute. She couldn't lose Austin for this. "You have to understand! This is-"

"**This is for the best**" he repeated her words, his voice sharp. "I'm sorry, Ally"

And with that, he left.

He heard her crying out his name, asking him to stay and talk, but he didn't dare to look back at her; it was over. He had made up his mind, this was what he _needed_. If he couldn't have her, then he should at least actually try to move on. He couldn't continue doing this. It wasn't fair, for any of them.

_I really am sorry._


End file.
